This invention relates to an electrical terminal. More specifically, this invention relates to an electrical terminal with a push-in connection for an electrical wire.
Electrical terminals are normally used in matching pairs in order to allow electrical connections to be made between electrical wires or electrical devices. A typical electrical terminal is made of an electrically-conductive material and includes a mate portion that engages the matching electrical terminal and a contact portion that engages the electrical wire. In order to provide a desired flow of electrical current between the wire and the electrical terminal, the contact portion provides an electrical connection between the electrical terminal and a conductor portion of the electrical wire. Additionally, in order to prevent the wire from pulling away from the electrical terminal, the contact portion maintains a physical connection with the electrical wire.
Common types of connections used in the contact portion include crimped, welded, or push-in connections. It would be advantageous to have an alternative electrical terminal with a push-in connection.